Misfit
by Gunned Down Roses
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and their father have moved to Burgress for a fresh new start. It Seems to be going fine until Elsa's dark side starts to act up again. BUT will a certain some one get her to change her evil ways? A misfit is what they call her. And a misfit she is. JELSA-KRISTANNA-MERRICUP- PLS R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello reader! Thank you so much for clicking on my story, it really means a lot. I am not the best writer in the world so please excuse my grammar mistakes. I don't want to make this to long so….ENJOY!**

**-K**

**Anna's POV:**

I could hear Elsa's blasting music through the wall and it was not a pleasing sound. I might have let it slide if she listened to regular music, but no Elsa was currently listening to "Dead &amp; Buried'' by A Day to Remember.

After twenty minutes of her screamo I couldn't take it anymore, so I got out of bed and marched straight to her room which is right next to mine and pounded on the door.

"Can you keep it down please?" I yelled at the still closed door. I waited for about 30 seconds before the music stopped and Elsa opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Elsa said in an annoyed tone. I looked at Elsa up and down before I responded, she was wearing a black crop top that said, 'Fuck Off' on it, black booty shorts, and black converse. Elsa always wore black so her outfit didn't surprise me.

"Going out?" I said worried but also serious. I furrowed my brows at her trying to look like my father, it failed. Elsa only laughed and leaned on her door frame.

"I don't need to tell you my business so scram" she hissed. She started to slam the door but I managed to stop it with my foot.

"You're going to see him again aren't you?" I asked her. She knew who I was talking about, Patrick or 'Pitch' Black. Pitch was a guy that helped us move in about two weeks ago, but I think he only helped so he could get in Elsa's panties, which he did and I should know because I accidently walked in on them. Gross. Even though Elsa's 19 and he was 23 she didn't care because he got her beer without my dad knowing.

"Maybe, what's it to you anyway?" she said smugly as she opened her window and jumped down to the bit of roof that covered the porch. "Can you pass me my skateboard?" she said.

"I just want you to be careful that's all, I just don't trust this 'Pitch' guy." I said as I handed her the skateboard that was on the floor near the window.

"I can watch out for myself Anna don't worry about me." She said as she climbed down the roof.

And with that she was off to Pitch's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**OMG! I got 3 reviews, 4 follows, and 3 favorites! Thank you so much! Anyway here is the next chapter….ENJOY!**

**-K**

* * *

**Elsa's POV: **

I was on my way to Pitch's house which was down the street when I started thinking about what Anna had said. I know she's worried because he's older than me, but I'm technically an adult. The only reason I'm still in high school is because I failed four of my classes. It's not that I'm stupid I just never felt like doing the work or participating.

I guess you could say I started my 'rebellion' the summer going into seventh grade when my mom died. No. I should not say she died, because she was killed, and I'm the one who killed her.** (I know what you're thinking, I'm a psychopath, but I just wanted Elsa to be as much of a 'misfit' as I could make her. Again, please don't judge I'm just going with my imagination.)**

I spent four years in a juvenile detention center until I got released for 'good behavior'. Anna never knew I was the one that killed mom so she was really confused when I left. My father, or should I say Mark, can't even look at me anymore but I don't mind because I like to spend most of my time in solitude.

We have had to move six times since I got out of the detention center because people found out about what I did and they couldn't have the reputation of having a killer in their town. So after the last town, Arendelle, Mark found this small town called Burgress and now we've lived here for about two weeks.

That's how I met Pitch, he helped us move in and then he invited me over for a beer and things happened. We've been sneaking around ever since.

Anna is still too scared to rat me out to my father so I know she won't tell him anything. Just wait till school starts and she won't even look at me just like Mark. We haven't been allowed to leave the house since we got here until school starts which is tomorrow, but I have obviously been to Pitch's house like twenty-times already.

Speaking of which I just got here. When Pitch and I started sneaking around he told me to go in through the back so no one would see us together. I agreed on the idea because if my dad found out he would want to move again, and then I wouldn't be able to see Pitch.

Once I got in through the back I found Pitch in the kitchen taking some beers out. 'He probably heard me come in' I thought.

"Hey baby, ready for some fun?" Pitch said as he turned around and saw me.

"What kind of fun?" I said walking toward him seductively.

"This kind." He said as he set the beers down on the counter behind him and grabbing my hips and pulling them toward him and making our lips smash together.

I started to wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist as we started making our way to the bedroom.

After we made it to the bed he threw me on the bed and started to take his shirt off. I did the same and then I helped with his pants. Once his pants were off he started taking my shorts and thong off.

**Time Skip… **

I started getting dressed again when Pitch had fallen asleep so he didn't know when I left. As I was leaving I stopped in his kitchen to grab a beer to-go when his cell phone, which was on the table, started to vibrate. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said quietly so I wouldn't wake Pitch.

"_Hi Patrick, its Michelle. Just wondering when you're coming back to Seattle. I want to feel your body on mine again before the wedding." _said a feminine voice on the other end.

At that moment I threw the phone on the floor causing it to break into pieces. Then walked back to the bedroom furious with a knife in hand. When I came into the bedroom I pulled the pillow case off one of the pillows and shoved it into Pitch's mouth, causing him to wake up.

"Good you're awake." I said while I tucked in Pitch's upper torso so he wouldn't be able to move his arms.

Pitch started to look terrified when he saw the knife in my hand.

Once I was done making sure he couldn't be heard or move I proceeded with my spree of anger.

I started to trace his body with the knife when I could see he looked really nervous. I knelt in front of his still naked body and stared straight at his groin area.

"So Michelle called asking when you would be back before the wedding so she could feel you again." I said spitting with anger.

I was so angry at that point I grabbed his sausage and balls and cut them clean off with the knife.

I could hear Pitch's muffled cries under the pillow case as he began to bleed on the sheets.

"Oh Pitch, Pitch, Pitch you know I can't have anybody know what I did to you just now, so I have to apologize in advanced for what I'm about to do." I said sweetly and sarcastically.

And with that I slit his sweating throat.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Annnnd scene. I know this chapter was all murder and stuff, but at least now you can see what kind of person Elsa's going to be. SO DO NOT PISS HER OFF OR YOU WILL DIE. Anyway, the rest of Elsa's little outbreak will be in the next chapter...so...yeah. I hope you don't think I'm crazy I just have a crazy imagination. Till next chapter...**

** -K**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:

**I know last chapter was a bit unexpected, but it got better responses than I thought. I got 3 more reviews, 2 more followers, and 1 more favorite! Thank you so much! I thought I would start to reply to your reviews soooo…**

**DarkQueenOfWonderland- Thank you for not thinking I am a psychopath and I want you to know that I read your fic about Elsa's dueled personalities and I absolutely loved it!**

**Reviewer (Guest)- I originally put 'dick' instead of 'sausage' but it felt awkward either way so I ended up putting 'sausage'. Sorry, and I will make sure to be more 'vivid' next time.**

**WeirdJelsaFan- Yes, I know it was unexpected but the story felt like it needed something extra.**

**That's it for now I will respond to more in the future chapters but for now….ENJOY!**

**-K**

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

I knew I wouldn't get caught because nobody knew about Pitch and I, they didn't even know who I was yet either. Since Mark hasn't let Anna or I out of the house since we got here nobody knows who we are. So far everybody in the neighborhood probably thinks a happy family moved in to the big house at the end of the street just trying to adjust. Boy do they have it wrong. The only reason I am excited for the school year is because then I won't have to stay in that stupid house with Mark.

Going back to what I was originally doing, getting rid of everything that I had touched, I started to think of how I was going to get rid of the body.

My first thought was to fill the tub and let him soak, but I didn't want people to find out he was dead, I wanted them to think he was missing.

So I went back to thinking about 20 minutes had passed before I thought of what to do. I remembered seeing a pit for yard waste that I could dump the body and evidence in, them burn and bury.

It was a perfect plan because the houses around Pitch's house were only one floor and Pitch had a 6ft fence surrounding his back yard.

I wrapped Pitch's body in the sheets and placed him in a wheelbarrow that was on his back porch. Surprisingly Pitch was very light, or maybe it was the four years in juvie, I did a lot of lifting.

Once I had everything I touched in the pit I shoved the wheelbarrow in last. I pulled out my lighter and lit a small tree branch on fire and used that as the starter. It was about 45 minutes until everything had been pretty burned. To finish I started to shovel dirt in the pit. Exhausting.

After I had finished I saw my shirt was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. At first I just stared down, then I pulled of my shirt, wrapped it around the beer I had first grabbed and was on my way home.

**Time Skip….**

* * *

**Anna's POV:**

I was so excited about my first day of sophomore year today. Since we moved here during the time summer break was ending Elsa and I were enrolled right away so we could start the school year with the other students.

I have been to six different schools since my mom passed, but surprisingly making friends was easy. Elsa was a different story. I have no idea what happened to her but she changed since she came back from wherever the hell she went for four years. Like seriously where was she?!

One of the friends I made in the last town we were in, Arendelle, said he wasgoing to move here so we couldn't be apart. I mean how sweet is he!

His name is Hans. He's 5'11 and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, the only thing wrong with him is his sideburns. I know it's silly, but like, leave the sideburns to Elvis.

I know we were just friends but it felt like something more, love.

One time at a dance we were dancing and he whispered, "I think I like you Anna." And then I said "I think I like you to." Then we had the most awkward kiss ever, but it felt perfect.

Getting ready was a hassle because I didn't know what image I wanted girly, fun, or smart. I know Elsa's probably going to wear something provocative to make an impression, I just hope she doesn't make me look bad. On the bright side the only thing Elsa and I have together is Sex Ed and lunch, wait never mind not a good thing, why Sex Ed?

All I am hoping for is for Elsa not to embarrass me.

After 15 minutes of going through my closet I settled on a light green tank top with 'Hello' on the front in white cursive, light wash jean shorts, and white gladiator sandals. As for hair and makeup I had a simple pony tail and light eye makeup with bright pink lip gloss. I don't want to sound cocky but I looked good.

I went downstairs for breakfast with daddy when Elsa finally came into the kitchen. She was wearing a black corset that barely covered her belly button, black shorts, a black beanie, and black skintight boots that came to the middle of her thigh. Her makeup was some heavy black eyeliner, black smokey eye, and dark red lipstick. Elsa had naturally wavy hair so it looked good when it was down.

When my dad saw what Elsa was wearing he almost started choking on his coffee. Elsa only smirked at him. Me being the 'better' daughter I checked to see if he was okay.

"Elsa are you sure that's an appropriate outfit to wear to school?" daddy said calm but serious.

"Why of course Mark." said Elsa in a sarcastic tone.

Daddy only nodded in defeat and then he said, "You two start heading to school now."

"As you wish." said Elsa in a fake cheerful voice.

"Bye daddy." I said as I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye honey, and try to make sure Elsa doesn't set the school on fire." my dad said both joking and serious.

"I will." I responded assuring him not to worry.

I walked outside when I saw Elsa waiting in her black pick-up truck. I made my way around the truck to the passenger's side when Elsa started to give me a 'hurry up' look.

Once we were both in the truck we made our way to the high school.

Please get me through today without Elsa doing anything to bad.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I will be posting another chapter right after this one so don't worry, I will get the school day playout for you. Okay that made no sense. Anyway I hoped you liked it! Until next chapter...**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I am posting this chapter right after the last one so I'm going to keep this short….Enjoy!**

**-K**

**Jack's POV (Bet you didn't see this one coming):**

It was my last year here at Burgress high school, thank God. I was waiting outside with Hiccup because the rest of the group still wasn't here for the 'Welcome Back' speech in the gym. The rest of the group meaning Kristoff, Eric, Ariel, and Zel.

Our group wasn't all that cool but we were decent enough not to get bullied by Eris and Vanessa, the mean girls, in their group was also Mavis and Violet but they weren't mean like them.

"Have a good summer Overland?" said Hiccup in a cheery voice.

"No." I responded honestly.

Hiccup's face changed from happy to worried "Why what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing, my summer was so boring." I said honestly again.

"Dude I thought you went to New Zealand, how is that boring?'' said Hiccup confused.

"I didn't get to do anything without my mom making Emma Jean come with me. So I just stayed at the hotel the entire time." I said as I rested the back of my head on the tree I was standing against.

"Well at least you came back alive. Anyway, look here comes Ariel and Zel." Hiccup said pointing to the girls walking towards us.

The first thing I noticed about the girls was how different they looked from the last time I saw them.

Zel cut her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it brown. She was wearing a purple V-neck, white jeans, and purple flats.

On the other hand Ariel looked about 3-inches taller, and her hair looked even redder than it was before. She was wearing a royal blue knee-length dress and brown sandals.

"What are you staring at Jack?" said Zel jokingly.

"Nothing. It's just that you two look different from the last time that I saw you two." I said with a smile on my face."

"Eric just texted me that he and Kristoff are just around the block." said Ariel.

While we were waiting I looked at some other people waiting too. The only people I saw that I knew was Merida, Flynn, and Astrid. They were all talking together and exchanging some arm punches.

When we finally saw Eric and Kristoff walking across the parking lot a black pick-up truck came out of nowhere and almost hit them. A second later the two were running towards us terrified.

"Are you okay?" said Ariel as she hugged Eric.

"I think so, that person driving must be crazy." said Eric panting.

Just as we were about to start walking towards the guy who almost ran over our friends the passenger door opened and a redheaded girl came out and marched straight towards the main entrance. I hadn't seen her around before, she must be new.

When all drew our attention back to the black truck the driver started to come out. I was so ready to punch this guy in the wait what? The guy that almost hit Eric and Kristoff was actually a girl.

She started walking towards the door when she saw us staring, when she passed by us she flicked us off and continued walking.

I'm pretty sure we all just stood there staring in shock until the bell rang.

"Well, I guess we should go to our classes now." Kristoff said awkwardly.

And with that we went in to the school and parted ways.

When I walked into my first period, Algebra 2, I noticed nobody was in the classroom except Professor Sands. I waved and took a seat in the second row.

Once I got all my books out I noticed more people had come in, all the seats were filled except for a desk in the back row.

Professor Sands started to speak when somebody knocked on the door.

Everybody drew their attention to the door as Professor Sands opened it.

The same girl from earlier came in and took the seat in the back. As she came in and walked to her seat she received some whistles and hoots.

She only smiled seductively at the boys who did. All I did was watch Professor Sands shocked expression.

The rest of the day dragged until lunch. I met up with Eric and Ariel as we made our way to find a table.

Once we finally found a table we texted Hiccup, Kristoff, and Zel so they knew where we were.

After they got to the table our first topic was 'the mystery new girl'. Apparently we all had one class with her. Weird.

The only class left for the day was Sex Ed which we all had together which is good and bad.

"Let's just hope that chick is not in Sex Ed with us." Eric said slightly scared.

"Let's hope." I said taking a bite from my sandwich.

**A/N:**

**I know I said I would do the whole school day, but I feel like the Sex Ed class should be its own chapter. Let's just say I think you might get some laughs out of the chapter. Anyway next chapter will have all the ages and such to inform you about the characters. Till the next chapter….**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY! I feel really bad for not updating in literally forever. I just want to explain what happened to me in the months I was gone. For starters, I was swamped with school work, but even when school was out I still couldn't upload the next chapters I had already typed. The reason behind that was my mother had a surgery done right at the start of the summer, and I had to care for her needs. Then when she got well enough to get around by herself it was the next school year! What I didn't realize was that this schoolyear would be all work and nothing else****, and even in the short amount of free time I had all I did was read other fics not even thinking to upload these next few chapters. Except for a one day when I opened my files and started to read over the chapters I wrote and realized that I was starting to lose interest in my own story. I was in tears and almost deleted all of it….But, I've gotten back into the swing of things and hope you didn't think I was dead. Anyways, I bet you're thinking 'Why does she keep going on and on about this crap? Get on to the story!' So I'm going to cut it here…..ENJOY!**

**-K**

**P.S. Includes sexual humor and swearing.**

**Anna's POV:**

Today has been such a good day! Except in the morning when Elsa almost ran over two helpless boys.

Besides that I went to my first class, French, and I made two new friends named Zel and Ariel. They are so nice and sweet!

I'm so glad I met them today, otherwise I would be busy worrying what Elsa might do, but Zel and Ariel got me distracted from the subject.

I have World Cultures with Ariel and Modern Art with Zel.

Oddly enough, we all had Sex Ed together eighth period with Ms. Gothel.

Zel said she was the worst teacher in the world because all she did was sit at her desk and assign random homework assignments like 'What Causes an Orgasm?" or "How to Not Be Pregnant"

"The only highlight of having her as a teacher is that she doesn't care what we do in class, so we get an hour to do whatever." Said Zel clutching her purple binder close to her chest.

"Ariel, what do you guys usually do during the class?" I asked Ariel curiously.

"Not much" said Ariel with a shrug "the gang and I usually sit at one of the big tables with each other so we can talk."

I responded with a nod as we finally entered the Sex Ed classroom. There were only two boys in the classroom when we walked in besides Ms. Gothel who was frantically writing on the board. Zel had introduced me the two boys to me as:

**Peter Pan- Junior, 17, Prankster, and head of the baseball team called, 'The Lost Boys'.**

and

**Aladdin Robbs-Junior, 17, Prankster, and in a long distance relationship with a girl named Jasmine who was studying in India.**

Zel, Ariel, and I took our seats at one of the tables at the front of the classroom. Zel had said their other friends had also had the same class.

It was about two seconds later that the rest of the class started piling in. There was about twenty students in the class. Ariel gave me a brief introduction to each one as they came in.

**Vanessa Cleirlake-Senior, 18, Mean Bitch, and on the cheerleading team.**

**Eris Sinclair-Senior, 18, Meaner Bitch, also on the cheerleading team.**

**Malory 'Mal' Curst-Senior, 18, Meanest Bitch, captain of the cheerleading team.**

Zel had said that the three of them were the meanest girls in school. She had also said that the girls that came in behind them were a part of their group but not bitchy.

**Mavis Vempri-Sophmore, 16, Photographer, best friends with Violet and one of 'Deadly Trinity's' 'minions'.**

**Violet Parr-Sophmore, 16, Photographer, best friends with Mavis and one of 'Deadly Trinity's' 'minions'.**

Next came Zel and Ariel's friends.

**Jackson Overland-Senior, 18, Retired Prankster, captain of the hockey team.**

**Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock-Junior, 17, Science Prodigy, captain of the science team.**

**Kristoff Bjorman-Junior, 17, Animal Lover, is a part of the woodshop club.**

**Eric Courts- Sophmore, 16, Ariel's boyfriend, dad owns local docks.**

After they sat down at the table and introduced themselves officially, Zel continued with her introductions.

**Gaston Fairview-Senior, 18, Total Asshole, captain of the football team.**

**Belle Maurkie-Sophmore, 16, Bookworm, is dating Adam Beastly.**

**Flynn Rider-Junior, 17, Total Hunk, literally a huge hunk. **

Zel said the last one with goo-goo eyes.

**Merida Brave-Senior, 17, Archer, captain of archery team.**

**Astrid Hofferson-Junior, 17, Hiccup's EX-girlfriend, Merida's bestfriend.**

When Astrid walked past us Hiccup gave her a glare and looked away quickly.

Once all the students were in the classroom and situated at the tables Ms. Gothel stood up and closed the door. For a second I wondered where Elsa could be. But then Ms. Gothel stood right in front of her desk and told everyone to "Hush up" in a harsh tone.

After those words came out of her mouth everyone every one became silent. Ms. Gothel continued by saying, "According to the schoolboard we have to do something called the 'parenthood project' this year, and this class was chosen to do it."

"So, how this is going to work is.." but then then something, or should I say someone, interrupted her. It was Elsa.

At first it was just a bang on the door, but when Ms. Gothel opened the door two figures came crashing in. It was Elsa on the floor and a boy on top of her who what seemed to be making out before crashing in.

The boy had blue hair and had his hands on the floor next to Elsa's sides. Elsa and the boy looked up at laughing. Ms. Gothel just stared at the pair with a cold hard stare.

"Mr. Sinclair, may I ask why you are here disrupting my class with this young lady?"

'Mr. Sinclair' slowly got up and helped Elsa up too. The class was silent and just stared at the scene that was happening in the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Sinlair, I advise you leave this classroom and take this young lady with you and go to your classes before I contact your deans."

Silence.

"Actually , I was just leading my dear Elsa here to her class," said the boy, "and I was just leaving."

Silence.

The boy then whispered something into Elsa's ear that made her grin mischievously. Which was followed by him leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

"And may I ask what your name is young lady?"

"Winters. Elsa Winters."

Ms. Gothel then checked a clipboard on her desk and pointed to an empty seat next to Mal.

Elsa rolled her eyes and made her way to seat, squeezing my shoulders as she walked past my seat.

I was very confused when she did this because she had never done anything like that before.

"As I was saying before," continued "the way this is going to work is all of you are going to be split into pairs."

"You will then be given a baby doll and the rest of the semester to 'grow' the doll into a child."

Ms. Gothel then walked behind her desk and pulled out a crate with baby dolls in it. She then picked up a clipboard and started reading the pairs out loud.

"Aladdin Robbs and Violet Parr"

There was a short silence before Gaston yelled out, "GO GRAB THE FUCKING BABY DOLL SO WE CAN HURRY THIS SHIT ALONG!"

Ms. Gothel didn't seem to be affected by this and just continued to read the names aloud.

Aladdin could tell Violet wasn't getting up to get the baby, so he went up, grabbed it, and sat down with a sigh.

"Merida Brave and Henry Haddock"

"Oh great, I got stuck with the vagina." said Merida with an exaggerated sigh as she got up and grabbed the baby.

"Mavis Vampri and Peter Pan"

"Eric Courts and Malory Curst"

When Mal's name was called Eric dropped his jaw and just sat there. I felt bad for him even though we had just met minutes before.

"Astrid Hofferson and Gaston Fairview"

A loud 'whoot' came from Eris as Gaston went to get the baby.

"Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Suns"

Zel blushed and immediately looked down as Flynn walked by to get the doll.

"Anna Winters and Kristoff Bjorman"

When Ms. Gothel called my name, I got up and grabbed the doll, but when I sat down again I was met with confused faces from the table group.

"Jackson Overland and Elsa Winters"

**Jack POV:**

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

The mystery new girl is in this fucking class. My life is officially shit. When Ms. Gothel asked for her name, she said Elsa Winters. So that is the name of the girl that almost hit Kristoff and Eric?!

What weirded me out was the fact that when 'Elsa' went to go to the empty seat she squeezed Anna's shoulders.

Then my day got even worse. Ms. Gothel told us we would be having a partner project involving a baby doll. My only wish was to not be partnered with **her**. But as Ms. Gothel read the names out my dream was slowly being crushed.

"Anna Winters and Kristoff Bjorman"

Anna Winters. Anna. Fucking. Winters.

Elsa was Anna's sister. How. When Anna came back to the table I gave her a confused look because I couldn't see how the two could be sisters. But then realization hit me. Anna was the redhead that went running from the truck earlier this morning.

I then kept listening for my name to see which girl I would be partnered with since I was the last boy and there were five girls left.

But then my entire world came crashing down as Ms. Gothel read the names,

"Jackson Overland and Elsa Winters"

Fuck. Fuck. FUUUCCCKKKKKKKK.

After I snapped back to reality, Elsa was directly in front of my face, and then she said, "Listen here Jackie. I'm not dealing with this dumbass project, so I'm going to let you take this one. Okay?"

What I noticed was that she had this aura that no one else I had ever talked to had, not even the 'Deadly Trinity'. I know it sounds weird, but I kind of enjoyed it. Until…..

"Hey fucktard, are you even listening to me?" she said harshly, "And my eyes are up here, not where my fucking boobs are." I hadn't even notice I was looking at her chest. Whoops

And then…..

She. Smacked. Me.

I held my left cheek as I held the baby doll in my lap and watched her go sit down.

Wowza.

Everybody was staring at me, everyone except **her**.

**Elsa POV:**

That little shit. I was trying tell him that I wasn't going to do the damn project, and he was staring at my fucking boobs.

I smacked him and sat down.

Ms. Gothel was taken back by this, but then continued with the pairs.

"Since there are no more boys the next two pairs will be two girls." she said.

"Ariel Waters and Belle Maurkie"

and

"Vanessa Cleirlake and Eris Sinclair"

The two girls looked at each other and smirked.

Then the bell rang.

Fuck yeah.

**Okay. I know I said Elsa was going to be cracking jokes in this chapter, but I obviously went with a bitch slap instead. lol. I'll try to update more frequently, but please don't hate me. **

**-K**


End file.
